Most of outdoor cables are easy to ice as a result of heavy snow or cold weather. If such severe weather lasts long, the ice layer on a cable will be gradually thickened and hardened, and the thickness of the ice layer will exceed four or five times (even more than) the diameter of the cable in severe cases, thereby greatly adding a load bearing to the cable. A thick layer of ice run will hang on the cable as a result of weather with rain, further adding a load bearing to the cable. If the weight exceeds the load limit of cables, cables and cable towers will be pulled down, affecting the regular production and life of people of using electricity, and causing accidents in severe cases.
There are three kinds of cable deicing technology in the prior art:
The first one is robot deicing technology, namely a robot is used to remove the ice layer on a cable. However, the weight of the robot itself is heavy, which tests the cable bearing capability; the robot is expensive, the price of an imported robot is millions of RMB, and the price of a robot independently researched and developed in China is hundreds of thousands of RMB. In addition, the key point is that the robot needs to work by taking power from the cable. The power obtained by the conventional technology of taking power from cables is at the level of 10 watts, and is not sufficient for the robot to conduct high-efficiency operation.
The second one is DC-based deicing technology, which is applied in China. The disadvantages of the deicing technology are summarized below: the cable needing to be deiced must be de-energized, and a certain equipment is used to energize the cable with DC, so that the cable emits heat to melt the ice layer, which causes certain influence and economic loss to the life and social production of people, and does not conform to the principle of energy saving because the heat emitted by the current is limited while the lost electric quantity is considerable.
The third one is artificial mechanical deicing technology, namely the ice layer is knocked by hand by people. The obvious disadvantages of the deicing technology are summarized below: people have low efficiency in the outdoor cold environment at low temperature, and have to work overhead where the cable is erected so that the deicing speed is slow, the efficiency is lower, and the personal accident may occur at any time.